1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage. More specifically, the invention relates to systems for mounting data storage devices, such as disk drives, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous storage medium carriers, such as disk drive carriers, for example, exist in the computer industry. Typically, each of these carriers is configured to fulfill a particular need. By way of example, a particular disk drive carrier may be adapted to mount an associated disk drive to an enclosure, such as a server product. In contrast, another disk drive carrier may be adapted to facilitate mounting of an associated disk drive to a disk array.
Regardless of the particular configuration used, storage medium carriers typically are adapted to provide a degree of protection to one or more of their respective components. For instance, storage medium carriers typically incorporate covers for protecting the circuit boards of mounted disk drives. These covers, however, typically are rigid and are rigidly affixed to their carriers. Thus, it is known that these covers tend to develop relatively significant stresses at their attachment points. These stresses, in turn, can lead to structural failure of the storage modules, e.g., the covers. Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention relates to data storage. In this regard, embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing systems for mounting a data storage device to a chassis. A representative system includes a carrier that incorporates a frame and a cover. The frame includes a faceplate, a first rail and a second rail, with the first and second rails extending outwardly from said faceplate. The first and second rails also are adapted to receive the cover therebetween. Preferably, the cover is configured to at least partially encase a data storage device received by the carrier.
Embodiments of the invention also may be construed as data storage systems. A representative data storage system includes a chassis that is configured to mount at least one data storage device, and a carrier. The carrier includes a frame and a cover, with the frame including a faceplate, a first rail and a second rail. The first and second rails extend outwardly from the faceplate, and are adapted to receive the cover therebetween. The cover is configured to at least partially encase a data storage device received by the carrier.